verschwoerungstheorienfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Kaspar Hauser
Kaspar Hauser war ein Findelkind das 1828 in Nürnberg auftauchte. Es stellte sich heraus das Hauser von frühester Kindheit an in einem Kerker gehalten wurde, die Gründe hierfür liegen wie Hausers Herkunft im Dunkeln und bieten reichlich Rahmen für Spekulationen. Chronologie 26. Mai 1828: Am Pfingstmontag erscheint in Nürnberg ein unbeholfen wirkender 16- bis 17 jähriger Knabe mit einem Brief, adressiert an den Rittmeister von Wessing. 27. Mai 1828: Der Findling wird vom Magistrat verhört. Er kann kaum gehen, kaum sprechen, sagt nur: "Ä sechtene möcht ih wähn, wie mei Votta wähn is.", " Woas nit", "Hoam weissä". Als man ihm Papier und Feder gibt, schreibt er ungelenk den Namen Kaspar Hauser auf. 27. Mai - 17. Juli 1828: Der Nürnberger Magistrat sperrt den Findling in einen Gefängnisturm. Dort wird er observiert und zugleich zum Ausstellungsgegenstand, der täglich zahllose Schaulustige anzieht, die versuchen, ihn zum Sprechen zu bringen. 18. Juli 1828 - Januar 1830: Der Nürnberger Gymansaialprofessor Daumer nimmt den Findling in sein Haus auf. Dort lernt er lesen, schreiben, rechnen, reiten und träumen, was ihm – nach eigenen Aussagen – vorher verwehrt war. Hingegen verlernt er langsam seine nachtseherischen und telepathischen Fähigkeiten. 17.Oktober 1829: Kaspar Hauser wird auf den Abtritt im Hause seiner Pflegefamilie von einem "schwarzen Mann" überfallen und mit einem Messer an der Stirn verletzt. Er verbirgt sich im Keller, wird dort später besinnungslos aufgefunden. 1829: Der Gerichtspräsident A.v. Feuerbach arbeitet sich in den Fall Kaspar Hauser ein und nimmt Kontakt mit ihm auf. Später verüffentlicht Feuerbach seine Vermutungen, Hauser sei der badische Kronprinz und Opfer politischer Intrigen um die Thronfolge. Man habe Hauser von frühster Kindheit an in einen Kerker gesperrt und ihm jeglichen Kontakt mit seiner Umwelt verwehrt. 1830: Es erscheit die Broschüre des Berliner Polizeirats Merker, der – ohne Hauser jemals gesehen zu haben – allein aus den bis dahin veröffentlichen Unterlagen und Dokumenten schließt, der Findling sei "nicht unwahrscheinlich ein Betrüger". 1831: Der zwielichtige englische Lord Philipp Henry Stanhope, der sich in allen Fürstenhöfen Europas aufhält, erscheint und bemüht sich heftig um Kaspar Hauser. Er setzt seine Ernennung zum "Pflegevater" durch. 29. Mai 1833: Feuerbach stirbt unter mysteriösen Umstnden. 14. Dezember 1833: Ein Attentat auf Kaspar Hauser erfolgt im Hofgarten zu Ansbach. Er überlebt zunächst mit einer Stichwunde in seiner linken Brustseite. Am 17. Dezember 1833 allerdings verstirbt Kasper Hauser an seiner Wunde. Kuriositäten Der Brief Der Brief, den man bei Kasper Hauser fand (wobei es wahrscheinlich nur eine Variationen des ursprünglichen Briefes ist): "Von der Bäirischen Gränz Daß Orte ist unbenant 1828 Hochwohlgebohrenr Hr. Rittmeister! Ich schücke ihnen ein Knaben der möchte seinem König getreu dienen. Verlangte Er, dieser Knabe ist mir gelegt worden. 1812 den 7 October, und ich selber ein armer Tagelöhner, ich Habe auch selbst 10 Kinder, ich habe selber genug zu thun, dass ich mich fortbringe, und seine Mutter hat mir um Die erziehung, dass Kind gelegt, aber ich habe sein Mutter nicht erfragen Können, jetzt habe ich auch nicht gesagt, dass mir der Knabe gelegt ist worden, auf dem Landgericht. Ich habe mir gedenckt ich müsste ihn für meinen Sohn haben, ich habe ihn Christlich Erzogen, und habe ihm Zeit 1812 Keinen Schritt weit aus dem Haus gelaßen, dass Kein Mensch nicht weiß da von wo Er auferzogen ist worden, und Er selber weiß nichts wie mein Hauß Heißt und dass er ort weiß er auch nicht, sie derfen ihn schon fragen er kan es aber nicht sagen, dass lessen und schreiben Habe ich ihn schon gelehrte er kan such meine Schrift schreiben wie ich schreibe, und wan wir ihn fragen was er werde so sagte er will auch ein Schwollisch werden waß sein Vater gewessen ist. Will er auch werden, wer er Eltern häte wir er keine hate wer er ein gelehrter bursche worden. Sie derfen im nur was zeigen so kan er es schon. Ich habe ihn nur bis Neumark geweißt da hat erselber zu ihnen hingehen müßen ich habe ihm gesagt wen er einmal ein Soldat ist, kome ich gleich und suche ihm Heim sonst häte ich mich Von meinem Haus gebracht. Bester Hr. Rittmeister sie derfen im gar nicht tragtiren er weiß mein Orte nicht wo ich bin, ich habe in mitten bei der nacht fort gefürth er weiß nicht mehr zu Hauß.Ich empfele mich gehorsamt. Ich mache mein Name nich Kundbar den ich Konte gestraft werden.Und er hat Kein Kreuzer geld nicht bey ihm weil ich selber nichts habe wen Sie im nicht Kalten so müßten Sie im abschlagen oder in Raufang auf hengen "'' Hierbei handelt es sich wahrscheinlich um eine Fälschung, weil ein solches wohl eher auf einen gereiften Schreiber aus dem Volk hinweist, als auf einen Tagelöhner. Papier, Dialekt, sowie die Erwähnung des sechsten Schwolische Regimentes lassen darauf schließen, dass der Verfasser in der Gegend von Neumarkt lebte. Zudem war Hauser demnach erst 16 Jahre alt, für das Militär musste man aber 17 sein (dies erklärt sich daraus, dass in der Gegend Neumarkt nach dem Lebensjahr ging in dem man sich befand, also er im 17. Lebensjahr war und es somit ein Fehler des Vefassers war). Auch Hausers Kleidung wies auf die Gegend Neumark hin. Gefangenschaft Die Berichte über die Gefangenschaft, die Kasper Hauser, als er das sprechen erlernte, abgab, decken sich mit den medizinischen Untersuchungen die nach Kasper Hausers auffinden gemacht wurden. Hausers Beschreibungen von seinem Verließ passen auf einen zufällig 1924 gefundenen (zugeschütteten) Raum im Schloß Pilsach. Auch die Stroh- und Flachshadernschicht eines Lagers sollen dort gefunden worden sein. 1981/82 tauchten im Schloß halbvermoderte Reste von Kleidungsstücken, ein hölzernes Kinderlöffelchen, ein mokassinartiger Schuh und ein nur wenig beschädigtes altes Spielzeugpferd auf, das in etwa so aussah, wie das von Hauser beschriebene Holzpferd. Körperliche Eigenschaften Körperliche Eigenheiten Hausers waren unter anderem eine erhöhte Empfindlichkeit gegenüber homöopathische Heilstoffe und für den organischen wie auch mineralischen Magnetismus. Hauser konnte Metalle und Mineralien nach ihrer Radioaktivität unterscheiden. Weiteres deutete auf sogenannte "Somnambulen" (Schlafwandlertyp) hin, auch war er der Hypnose zugänglich. Eine weitere auffällige Erscheinung war auch der "Totenschlaf", in den er beispielsweise verfiel, wenn er gefahren wurde, und aus dem er nur sehr schwer geweckt werden konnte. Wenige Monate, nachdem der Gymansaialprofessor Daumer Hauser aufgenommen und unterrichtet hatte, war Hauser einem Nervenzusammenbruch (wahrscheinlich in Folge einer Überreizung) nahe, weswegen der Unterricht eine Zeit lang unterbrochen wurde, danach aber wieder fortgesetzt werden konnte. 1. Attentat Das 1. Attentat war keinesfalls gegen das Leben Kasper Hausers gerichtet. Zuvor soll Hauser "hellseherische" Anwandlungen und Angstgefühle gehabt haben. Das wahre Motiv für den Anschlag war wahrscheinlich das Hauser entweder eingeschüchtert, oder wieder in den Mittelpunkt gerückt werden sollte. Auch zu beachten ist das der einzige Zeuge Hauser selbst war, weswegen es bereits fraglich ist, ob die leichte Verletzung nicht von ihm selbst stammt. 2. Attentat Das 2. Attentat welches letztendlich zu Hauser Tod führte, war wieder nur durch Hauser selbst bezeugt. An dem angeblichen Tatort lag wie von Hauser beschrieben ein blauseidenen Beutel, den der Töter Hauser Augenblicke vor der Tat gegeben hatte. Inhalt: Ein umständlich gefalteter Zettel, der mit Bleistift und in Spiegelschrift beschrieben war. "Abzugeben Hauser wird es euch ganz genau erzählen können, wie ich aussehe, und woher ich bin. Dem Hauser die Mühe zu ersparen Ich komme ... Ich komme von ... der Baierischen Grenze ... Am Flusse ... Ich will auch sogar noch den Namen sagen: M. L. Ö." M.L.Ö. lassen auf die Ortschaften Mühlen, Loderbach und Ölsbach, letztere direkt an der alten bayerischen Grenze, schließen, welche entlang dem Flüsschen Schwarzach liegen. Erst zwei Jahre später wurde im Hofgarten ein 14 Zentimeter langer, damalszierter und beiderseitz scharf geschliffener Dolch gefunden. Dieser französischer Banditendolch ist heute im Ansbacher Hausermuseum aufbewahrt. Die Verschwörungstheorien Hauser soll der Badische Thronfolger gewesen sein, so lautet die geläufigste Theorie. Diese wird angeblich gestützt von Genproben die durch die 1981/82 Kleidungstücke (bzw. Haare an diesen) möglich sind. Die im Auftrag der Magazine Stern und Spiegel konnten eine Verwandschaft zum Badischen Könighaus weder beweisen noch ausschließen. Gebietstreitigkeiten mit Bayern werden als Grund angegeben, warum Kasper Hauser angeblich entfernt wurde. An Schulen wird der Fall Hauser oft im Zusammenhang mit Verhaltensbiologie erwähnt. Um Herauszufinden welches Verhalten angeboren und welches Verhalten erlernt ist wurden früher Zwillingsversuchen bei Tieren unternommen, bei denen ein Zwilling bei der Mutter blieb und der andere von dieser Entfernt wurde und somit auch nichts erlernen konnte. Kaspar Hauser ist ein Beispiel wie sich ähnliche Isolation auf den Menschen auswirkt, könnte es aber sein das er extra für solche Versuche eingekerkert wurde? Reinkarnation Jesus Christus, ist wohl eine eher selten zu hörende Theorie, aber angeblich sollen gewisse Sterndeutereien und dergleichen drauf hinweisen. Dies stützt sich darauf, dass er, wenn er badischer Thronfolger war, wahrscheinlich zu Alleinherrschaft über Europa bestimmt gewesen wäre. Dies würde die erste Theorie bestärken. Siehe auch: Maria Magdalena und Merowinger Die Attentate sind von der Frage bestimmt, ob sie nun von Hauser vorgetäuscht oder wirklich stattgefunden haben. Entgegen das Vortäuschen stände, dass am 4. April 1829 Kasper Hauser sich selbst mit einer Waffe, die er zur Verteidigung erhalten hatte, verletzte und daraufhin dieses gleich als Unfall darstellte (Die Zeitung titelte "Kaspar Hauser hat einen Selbstmordversuch unternommen!".) Dass Hauser ein Betrüger sei, glauben auch einige, und ist wahrscheinlich darauf zurückzuführen, dass Hauser allein aufgrund seiner anfänglichen Unkultivierung und natürlich der Attentate zu einem Leben kam, in dem er bei weitem besser gebildet, besser versorgt war als ein durchschnittlicher Bürger. DNS-Analyse Mit der Genanalyse gelang es, Kaspar Hauser im Jahr 2002 mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit als Nachkommen des Hauses Baden zu bestimmen. http://www.pm-magazin.de/de/heftartikel/ganzer_artikel.asp?artikelid=830 Category:PersonCategory:19. Jahrhundert